


Run for the Hills.

by ArdentObscene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically Porn with Dean and Sam, Bottom Dean Winchester, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Small Plot, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdentObscene/pseuds/ArdentObscene
Summary: Dean hits up a bar to do some hunting, things go downhill fast from there. Eventually Sam will find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP between me and a friend, I hope you enjoy it. We're basically perverts and will be sharing our perverted stories with the world! :D

The thick shouldered man could have been mistaken for a NFL Linebacker. He was easily over 6 feet, 5 inches with thick blonde hair and a deep laugh. Most people would miss the slight point of his teeth as he laughed with an entire pack of friends. He was handsome, but he was a beast that needed to be put down. His pack was mostly males it seemed, all of whom flocked around him like he was a god. If his drink was emptied it was replaced quickly by the bartender. If he moved towards a game, everyone cleared out of his way.

Then he spotted Dean Winchester checking him out and completely misread the situation. Dean Winchester hadn't taken his eyes off of him since the young man had come in. The real reason was because Dean wanted to claim he'd killed this big of a werewolf while his dad was away. He and Sammy were ready to hunt on their own. This would prove it!

The mountain of a man walked right over to Dean, like a wolf on the prowl. "Hey there." The wolf said with a slightly feral grin. He looked pretty darn hungry for human flesh!

"Hey." He said flatly. It was his first time! He had to do better than that, but he was so nervous!

"What're you doing in a bar like this? Looking to play a game of pool or are you lost? Need a ride somewhere?" He offered with a grin.

"Just looking to unwind the nerves. Or does a regular like you know a better place to use as a stomping ground?" He said, drinking from his glass. It was beer. Dean had a fake ID, but his scent was clearly younger.

"I know a better place. I'm a pretty good regular throughout the bars round here. I think I know one that'll suit you." This man had the authority of a leader, a strong one at that. He smelled like a man, a real man, an alpha. Who knew alpha werewolves had a scent like that? He also seemed to be scenting Dean the way he inhaled and grinned just like the wolf he was. 

"So, want to come around to my favorite spots?" He asked. He was such a big guy compared to Dean!

"Wanna tell me where they are first?" He smirked, a bit sassy. If he could find out where his regular spots were, he would know if it was this pack that was responsible for the killings or another pack.

"Downtown at the Blue Bell, South of town at Reed's and Oh, maybe a special little place I don't like to announce." He chuckled. Those weren't the bars where the murders had been, but this wolf was an alpha pure and simple. He could be buttering Dean up.

Maybe there were two packs and this on just wasn't doing the killing? What was he talking about? These were monsters!

"And are you gonna take me these places, or to your special spot?" He said enticingly, trying to discover this secret place. There might be people there who needed saving!

"I could see about taking you to my special spot, if you're interested in going there first." He said with a smile.

"Why bother saving the best for last if you can start there, right?" He smiled back.

"I only take a special few out to that spot." He said as his eyes flashed gold a moment. This was a wolf on the hunt. He was the target, he'd take him out to his hunting ground! He'd find others too there to be sure!

"Think I'd make the cut?' He grinned, leaning back and showing off his long, lean body a moment. Dean was proud of his body, and knew he had some muscle. Healthy. That meant a good heart, right?

"I think so. Come'on, I'll drive you there. Tomorrow you'll be right back at this bar." He said fondly.

"That a promise? Or a calling card for round two?" He asked with a smirk, getting up and putting some cash down on the table under his drink to pay.

He got a small smirk, "That would be a calling card for round two." He assured, "Let's go." He hooked an arm around Dean's shoulders and started to lead him out.  
Dean went with, his knife hidden in his boot, comfortably rubbing against his ankle. When he brought down this wolf, his dad would be so proud!

He was led to a 1969 Chevy camaro z28. It was a beautifully well maintained and cared for as the wolf opened the passenger's door for Dean. "Shall we?" He asked.

"Damn, now that is a car." He purred, running his hand along the fender as he approached the front seat.

"She's my beautiful queen." He said with a fond smile as he shut the door on Dean. He walked round to the other side as he started it up and let it purr for Dean. "Like cars?"

"Fuck yeah. Is it all original?" He asked, licking his lips.

"Everything except for her hood. Some idiots thought they'd get back at me for a bar fight by beating her up... didn't end well for them." He said with a low growl.(edited)

"Can't imagine... Poor girl." He purred, sliding into the passenger seat.

The wolf smirked a bit, "Name's Tate." He said, "Primrose is her name if you want to call her by it." Tate said before driving off with Dean in the passenger's seat.

"Dean... Dean Jameson." He said, changing his last name as he shivered as the car started up. Oh yeah, that was an original engine. The noise and vibration went straight to his loins and distracted him from the cause at hand. Well, he could still enjoy a car, couldn't he?

They were soon driving down an old country road and driving up to a small farm house. The Farm didn't look like it was in use and there was a nice screen of trees around it. "This is my place." Tate said, opening the garage to pull into. The garage was full of toys for any mechanic and there was the engine for an 1968 Shelby mustang on a rack an a fender that was being rust-buffed. 

This guy. This guy was a collector or a fixer upper. 

"Like what you see?" he asked in Dean's ear. "I had you pegged from the second I saw you as a guy like me." He said.

"Oh yeah..." He gasped, both for the car and the whisper in his ear. "What else you got here besides the Shelby?"

"Come on out to the barn." He said as he got out to shut the door. "Most people aren't allowed on the property because they won't appreciate what I've got here... but you? You'll come in your pants when I get you into the barn." He said.

"That a promise?" he joked.

"Yeah." He said as he led him to the large looking horse barn. He planted Dean right in front of the door and then smirked. "Close your eyes, you're in for a treat like you've never seen." He said.

"You're the boss." He said, closing his eyes with a smile, ready to duck for the knife if anything shady happened.

He could hear the barn door sliding open and then heard the wolf walking in. He then heard and saw the lights turn on even beyond his closed eyelids.

"Open those eyes and come ." The wolf whispered into his ear right behind Dean. When he opened his eyes he found 15 old, beautiful cars. Polished and beautiful. Restored paint jobs, restored leather chairs, every inch the beautiful beasts they should be.

He was young, inexperienced, and exuberant. He did, in fact, come in his pants with a quivering stumble forward.

The wolf wrapped an arm around his stomach and held him steady. "That's right, you can see the beauty in each one can't you?" The wolf growled in his ear.

"How did you get all these?" He gasped, the heat coming off of him along with the waves of his scent. His eyes moved around then locked on the 70 chevelle, and he shivered against the wolf's body.

The wolf crowded him right to the 70 Chevelle, smirking before he licked Dean's neck. "At least I know which one I'm going to fuck you against now." He said. "I got all of these through the work my crew and I do. We build houses and repair houses.... It's hard work but worth every penny for me to indulge in this life. I love fixing my beauties up."

Dean's brain had shorted out.

"Wait... what do you mean by fuck!?' He exclaimed, starting to struggle.

"Easy, break in your hole, give you a good time and bust a nut in your pussy." He said as he held Dean with rigid strength and pushed his pants down to expose his ass. "I'll go easy on you, even lube you a bit." He said with a chuckle, a pair of slick fingers finding their way to teasing at Dean's hole.

"What?! No! I'm not gay! Get off of me!" He protested, struggling, his hard, seed-covered cock rubbing against the car as he struggled.

"Really? Cause you're painting one of my baby's with your cum boy." He said as Dean could feel the fingers leave his entrance and a very thick cockhead push against his entrance. "And this ain't because you're a fag, it's because your hot, I'm hot, we're both guys and I'm dominate." He said.

"Fuck you! who says your dominant?" He protested even as he pressed back against his cock head.

"I do." He growled into Dean's neck as his cock penetrated Dean's ass. The huge beast was going to tear him open! He was too big and moving too fast! All Dean could feel was the burning stretch.

His scream died in his throat as his ass clenched hard around the wolf's cock.

"Y-you'll tear me in half!" He gasped out, and only barely.

"Naw, you were made for this." The wolf said sliding all 12 or more inches into Dean, how could Dean tell what was inside of him? The wolf groaned as he finished pushing into Dean, "You're so tight I'd almost believe you've never done this before... but fuck did you open up for my cock." He said with a hungry groan.

"I haven't done this before because i'm NOT GAY!" He protested, but as he clenched and struggled it felt more like an enticing wiggle.  
August 4, 2017

The wolf huffed and pulled Dean up by his knees so he was balanced by the wolf's strength and the cock in his ass. He could see his own reflection in the glass of the car in front of him and even the shine of the paint. His pants and underwear were around his knees and he could see the monster cock vanishing into his hole.

He groaned at he sight and his hole spammed around the wolf's cock. It was only after the groan that dean realized how whorish he sounded and again tried to protest, squirming away and up the car.

"God you were made for this boy." He groaned as he pulled out of Dean. He dragged Dean's pants down when had Dean lost his shoes?! and tossed them off before taking Dean's chin in his hand. "I'm going to pump a load into you Dean." He said, "Feel how empty your hole is now? Aching to be filled? Turn around and brace on this pretty car and show me your hole."

He braced on the car obediently, trying to process what had happened. He wanted to get away, but if his shoes were gone, so was his knife. Shit, what was he supposed to do now? His back arched, showing off his hole even as his brain shut down.

The wolf moved, fucking into Dean as he showed Dean the wild animal power of a wolf. He pulled Dean back and cracked his hips forward. He bred Dean. He made sure every inch of Dean's channel was an aching, needy mess as he pounded into every sweet spot the young man had.

It was only a few thrusts before Dean's mind shorted out, his body taking instinct to the act . He pressed back, moaing into the thrusts as he angld his hips so the wolf could reach maximum depth with him.

Tate pulled Dean closer, leaning over him. "I was so right not to let my friends get wind of you. I don't want them snapping at you, not a pretty bitch like you. Ass from heaven, made to take cock." He groaned as he came, filling Dean's ass with his seed. It was flooding into Dean. Spurt after spurt filling him up until he felt bloated with seed.

"They wouldn't get close enough..." He groaned in protest, not knowing what to do with the full, satisfying feeling he had in his ass.

"I did." He said as he kept rocking his hips, "You hear how full you are? Sloshing with my seed." He growled, "Tight fucking ass painted white."

"I'm not gay..." He protested weekly even if he bucked back just to feel that slosh. "You're done, now jusr pull out..." He whined.

"Baby, we've barely started. But you're gonna do me a favor. Lick your cum off that paint job. I don't want to have to come back and clean it again later." The wolf growled giving an exceptionally hard thrust before pulling Dean back so he was face to face with his own cum-stain on the car before him.

"That's sick!" He protested, refusing.(edited)

His face was smashed against his own cum, "Lick it." The wolf ordered with a dark threat in his voice.

He groaned, the cum smearing on his cheek.

"And what'll you do if I don't?"He growled back, trying to preserve his dignity.

He pulled his cock out of Dean's ass and turned Dean around and onto his knees. His cock was an inch away from Dean's face and now Dean could SEE the monster that was inside of him. He had to be over a foot long! That cock wasn't human! "You can clean me up or the car, what's your choice boy?" He asked a hand on the back of Dean's head.

Dean tried to pull away from the cock.

"I'm not a cocksucker!"

The man wouldn't let him back away as his hand held tight to his hair. His cock rubbed against Dean's lips. "You've already had it inside of you on one end, don't you want to see if you can take it now like a real man boy?" He wondered.

He kept his lips pursed shut as the cock rubbed against them.. However, instinctively, he pulled one of his own lips into his mouth and sucked off the come. His eyelids fluttered at the taste before he realized what he was doing.

"That's what a real man tastes like boy, clean it up." He ordered, "Then taste the difference between us." He was firm as he rubbed his cockhead against Dean's lips smearing his seed into Dean's mouth.

"I am a-" He had tried to speak, but the wolf was pressing his cock against his mouth and he never got to finish his sentence.

He pushed into Dean's mouth, filling it with his cock. He didn't seem to mind the scrap of Dean's teeth at all. He was so thick Dean's jaw was stretching just to take the first bit. "Heh, I'm going to show you how good it feels when a real man uses you." He said, "You're going to be wrecked and begging for more."

The wolf tasted great. He tasted like strength, wild and a bit of car wax polish.

He moaned around his cock at the taste. It didn't even register that the cock had recently been in his ass. He began to suck, his tongue lapping at whatever it could reach.

The cock began to push in further, that monster of a cock cut off his airway for a moment before he pulled back. He wasn't going roughly yet, but Dean could tell that soon? Soon he'd be taking that entire cock into his mouth.

After his airway had been cutoff he tried to pull back. If this wolf had his way he'd die! His struggling renewed

"Shh, sorry, just needed to see how much you could take. I've got it now." He assured, stroking his cheek as he continued to rock his hips.

He whined around his cock, looking up at the wolf with eyes that were beginning to water.

He stroked his cheek, "You're alright. Breathe through your nose." He said scratching into Dean's hair affectionately.

He tried to breathe through his nose, but it wasn't working. He was nervous, and instinctively tried to swallow rather than relax his throat, making his throat milk the wolf's cock.

The wolf moaned, "Swallow a few more times like that and I'll paint your throat." He said fingering Dean's hair encouragingly. "Then I'm going to take your ass again and make you sing."

He let out another whine that was half a moan. His ass hurt, but he shifted, getting a preverse pleasure in feeling the seed slip out from between his cheeks.

"Feels good to be stuffed, doesn't it?" He asked with a low chuckle.

He tried to protest, but he needed to swallow to get anything out.

"You're so excited about being used like this aren't you?" He asked, "I feel you swallowing around my dick. You ready for your first taste of cum boy?"

His cock leaked a bit of come. He was rock hard, but hadn't come since he came in his pants upon entering the place. He looked up at him again. This sadist wouldn't get away with this!

"Swallow it." He ordered as he pulled back a bit so it would fill Dean's mouth as he released. He knew Dean would turn his head, get his cheek painted with his cum. Oh well, it'd mark him as a bitch either way.

He was exactly right. Because the cock wasn't in his throat, Dean tried to turn his head. The come was all over his mouth and face, dribbling onto his hair and shirt.

It ended up in his shirt, his face and then Tate shifted to shove his cock back into Dean's mouth and held the boy there as he came. "That's what a real man tastes like." He said lewdly. "Now swallow."

He struggled, not wanting to swallow, but swallowing when he felt it cutting off his air supply.

It just kept coming! Dean had masturbated plenty of times but there was nothing he had done that compared to how much seed this wolf produced. When the orgasm finally ended his stomach felt a little stuffed even. 

"Wasn't so bad, was it?" Tate asked rubbing Dean's cheek.

He coughed and sputtered before groaning. 

"Your balls can't be that big..." He panted.

He took his pants off completely, showing Dean the huge balls under the thick cock. He was a 'breeder'! No wonder he was the alpha of the pack. "I think they are, ready for the next burst?" He asked, rubbing his cock a little. "We're going to go over to the bed I keep in the workshop... surrounded by all the parts and oils and tools." He said, "And I'm going to take your pretty ass again."

"You're gross!" Dean protested, trying to sound tough and completely failing to come up with a better insult.

"And you're loving it. Get on your feet." He ordered, his golden eyes narrowing at Dean.

Dean did as he was told. He had to stand up to this wolf! But where was his knife? His boots were gone and he wasn't even sure when he'd lost them. Despite his best efforts he couldn't stand straight immediately, A pang of pain from his ass made him falter before he grit his teeth and stood up properly. The clenching made a new flow of come run down Dean's legs.

The wolf shivered in pleasure as he put a hand on Dean's back and led him into his workshop. Sure enough there was a bed in there as the wolf moved it to the middle of the room. "All fours Dean." He said.

Maybe if he were closer to the ground he'd find his things and be able to stab this wolf. Or at least that was the excuse he gave himself as he obeyed, spreading his legs slightly and presenting. But he wasn't presenting. He was just stabilizing.

The wolf leaned down and spread his hole open, looking right at it. "Wow, you can barely close it I fucked it so wide. Ready for a real pounding?" He asked, "I can't go as hard as I'd like on one of my cars. Don't want to hurt one of the family but you're able to take my cock, aren't you?"

"You won't break me." He tried to growl defiantly, but it ended up coming out far hotter than he intended. He blushed darkly at how his voice sounded so sultry and hoarse after the throat pounding.

Tate settled behind him and pushed his cock back inside of him. He began to pound Dean, pounding him right into the mattress as he completely used Dean. Dean's ass was a toy for Tate to thrust in and out of and it still managed to feel SO good. Tate's cock was hitting his prostate and every other sweet spot like a damned wrecking ball.

Dean was trying so hard not to cry out. When he couldn't do it anymore he turned and bit into an old oil rag to gag himself.

His hair was pulled and yanked back as Tate crowded him. "Feel how good it is? You're a moaning mess aren't you? Never had a cock this big before have you? Never had someone know how to use it?" He growled.

He groaned through the gag, shaking his head. He spit out the rag to retort. "I've never been fucked before because I'm not a fag!" He protested  
Even as he protested, he pressed back on the wolf's cock, beginning to get a rhythm of relaxing when he thrust and clenching when the wolf tried to pull out.

"Really? I've never had any cock-hungry fag take my cock as good as you have. You're doing so damned good. Your ass opened up, stretched right open for my cock." He groaned. "You like it too, you're thrusting back begging for more."

"Why the fuck would I lie about that?!"

"Embarrassed about being a cock-hungry whore?" He asked licking the back of Dean's neck as he stilled for a moment, his cock was planted so deep inside of him only a few inches or so wasn't inside of Dean and it left him feeling empty and needy. "Fuck yourself back on my cock you little whore."

Dean groaned, trying to resist even as his ass clenched around the head inside him. "What, don't even want to do the work!?" Dean growled back.

"I want you to prove to me you aren't a cock-hungry faggot. Say you are and I'll fuck you into the best orgasm of your life." Tate said, not moving his hips at all.

Dean started to struggle again, trying to wiggle away even if he couldn't get very far, seeing how Tate had him pinned to the bed. "Your ass is milking me, begging for me to move. Clenching up, pleading. You're trying to tell me no one's broken in this ass before me? I'm the first one in here?"

"Yes!" Dean shouted, though his angry shout turned into a whine.

The bastard rolled his hips, not forward by side to side, making Dean feel the cock even more and then? Then the asshole flexed and Dean could feel the strong muscle lift him a little. Stupid werewolf strength!

"Want me to show you what a Real man can do?" Tate asked, grabbing Dean by his hips. "Hmm?"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean gasped, his cock twitching in excitement.

Tate pulled Dean into the air as if he weighed nothing and turned so they were sitting on the edge of the bed and Dean? Dean slid right down onto Tate's cock fully. "Look at that mirror." Tate ordered, "Look at you, so wrecked on my cock." He sucked the side of Dean's neck as he began to pull Dean's shirt off. "Your cocks hard, your nipples are hard too." He said once he got the shirt up enough. "I bet you want to feel me, deep as I can be, all night. Opening up and taking your ass over and over again."  
"Why else would you come to a gay bar?" He asked huskily.

He couldn't respond. The feeling of Tate fully seated inside him was taking his breath away. His cock was leaking as his ass gripped Tate's cock. He let out a beautiful moan as he leaned back onto the wolf's chest, pressing his cock in deeper if at all possible.

Tate growled proudly, "Look at you, all open and your cock's leaking..." He pulled Dean up and off his cock letting his own stand tall next to Dean's. "See? Bet you thought you were a man with that thing. You're still a boy." He said, "That's a man's cock." Tate's was easily twice as thick as Dean's and a good 6 inches longer. Tate had to be 14 inches! He was a damned werewolf!

He gasped at the sudden emptiness at feeling himself suddenly empty. Tate's cock had left a needy hole to be filled, and beside himself, Dean whined.

"See how empty you are? You're begging for a cock aren't you." He said as his cock twitched on Dean's. He pumped their cocks together with one hand, chuckling at the size difference.

He bucked into the hand, wanting more contact and to get off, but it was starkly unsatisfying now that his ass was open.

"Can't come without something up your ass. Now that you know what's missing you're going to want to put stuff up here all the time." Tate shifted, shoving his cock back into Dean's hole. Dean's hole was puffy around Tate's cock and holy hell did it make Dean ready to release.

The reinsertion was all it took. at this point he was so worked up he came, squirting all over himself as he leaned back onto Tate's cock.

"There you go, good little bitch. You came almost up to your chin, ever come that hard before in your life?" He asked rocking into him.

He shook his head, beginning to rock back onto that massive cock.

Tate let him move, letting him take that cock how he liked it. "Look at yourself, you're fucking wrecked. Your cock is already at attention again, begging for me to pound your ass. Are you a needy little slut now?" The wolf asked sucking a mark at the nape of Dean's neck.

"Shut uuuuuuuup." He whined, but it was only his pride. at the mockery his body began to roll seductively as he tried to fuck himself on his cock.

"Oh yeah, look at you go. You little cock whore." Tate groaned as he let Dean rock on his cock. He clenched his muscles and made that cock flex inside of Dean's body. He was going to wreck the boy for anyone else.


	2. Infected Touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So every day I'll be posting new chapters as my friend and I write more. I hope you all enjoy them! The story is evolving a bit and I love it. Maybe not PWP before too long?

"Oh yeah, look at you go. You little cock whore." Tate groaned as he let Dean rock on his cock. He clenched his muscles and made that cock flex inside of Dean's body. He was going to wreck the boy for anyone else. It would take two cocks to make Dean feel as full. The flexing motion made Dean moan like he was in heat, feeling the cock twitch inside of him and almost lift him. It added a touch of danger to the situation. After all, Dean was fucking a werewolf. 

"God you are a little fucking whore." Tate moaned as he pumped his hips up into Dean. Dean could see Tate's come from the first round leaking down his cock as it pounded into his hole.

Dean had lost his cherry to a fucking werewolf and he was loving it. God help him, he was loving it. He tossed his head back as his arms found Tate's to give him more leverage as he lifted himself a little with each thrust so he could fall back harder.

Tate showed him how to be fucked. He fucked Dean in every position and filled him with cum over and over again. He made Dean sing on his cock as that piece of flesh stretched out a passage Dean hadn't believed could be stretched out in such a manner. 

After the 5th round of Tate filling his ass with seed, something else pushing at his ass. A butt plug. Tate had a fucking butt plug for him. "Feel all that seed inside of you?" Tate asked, "Wouldn't want any slipping out until it's soaked in." He said proudly fucking Dean with the knotted butt plug. It was fucking knotted!

"W-what?" He groaned, not having enough energy to properly struggle as the plug was slowly slipped inside him. He moaned, the plug corking him up so the seed sloshed around in his stomach and the plug pressed against his prostate. Something in Tate's words would have usually scared him but he was so fucked out of his mind he could barely focus. 

"You look fucking gorgeous." Tate said as he turned Dean to lay on his side. Dean literally had a swell to his stomach there was so much cum inside of him. "How's it feel?" Tate asked running his hands over Dean's slightly swollen belly.

Dean had a groan on his lips as he felt Tate's huge hand rubbing over his stomach. His skin felt feverish and his ass ached in a wonderful way. His own cock had been milked dry and he hadn't felt as tired since one of dad's 'all week' training sessions. 

Tate pet him like he was a well behaved pet. "You've been enjoying yourself, haven't you?" He asked cheerfully as if nothing at all was wrong in the world. 

"Yeah..." Dean whispered, not really knowing why he was agreeing to this.

"Good, cause I'm going to wreck you for any man ever again." He said, "Take a nap kid, you're going to need the energy." He ordered, rubbing Dean's head.

"But you already..." Was all Dean got out before he passed out. He was too used to following orders like that from his father. 

Once Tate was sure Dean was well and truly asleep he began to look around for any sign of things they had lost in the earlier scrabble for flesh on flesh contact. He found Dean's pants and wondered if he had torn those holes into the hip. He found they matched his nails and he groaned. He didn't want to send the kid back looking like he'd been in a bar fight! He found his phone and called Laura, another member of his pack.

"Laura? I- hold on. What do you mean?" Tate was the leader of the pack but he knew better than to talk back to Laura when she was in a rage. He quickly gathered that Dean had a little brother who had missed him and come looking for him. The bar had a diner attached to it so it hadn't been hard for Laura to set the boy up with a meal and get him to sit around and talk to a few of the others in the pack.

"I didn't know he had a little brother Laura, I just-"

"You were thinking with your dick, that's what you were doing. Use your fucking nose Tate. This little guy's a hunter which means his big brother is too. I had Reed go check out the motel room the boys are staying. No doubt. They're hunters."

Tate turned back to look at the blissfully sleeping young man on the bed in his workshop. He could see the little scars and a few bigger ones. He looked about the room for some sign of a weapon and frowned when he found a silver knife on the floor. 

"Tate. Tate are you there?" Laura asked into the phone before Tate breathed a long sigh.

"I won't let the pack go on a killing spree. Hunters are doing a duty to kill the bad ones of us out there. I can't justify killing a pair of brothers just because they're hunters. The murders at the North side of town are why they're here." 

"Alright, why did you call in the first place?" Laura asked as Tate took a moment to remember. 

"Oh! I tore his pants a little when I-"

"Tate! Tell me you didn't fuck a hunter." 

".... Laura, can you come out and sew these up? I don't want to bring him back with holes in his pants." He said as he could hear Laura's annoyance.

"What about his brother? Should I just bring him along too?" 

"No! He... maybe? How old is his brother?"

"You dirty pervert. The boy can't be more than 15 or so." Laura said as Tate swallowed, "Then keep him at the bar, tell his brother Dean's working with another hunter for now, a lead on the case." 

"Perfect, I love lying to people." Laura said before her tone dropped. "Tate, should we go into hiding? Move? If hunters are around it won't be long until-"

"I won't let that happen Laura. For now, we'll try to keep a low profile. Pass the word around, no turning, no claws, no strength. Keep the bar and the diner open and pass along warnings of anyone new in town." Tate said firmly. "Let the hunters catch those turned wolves, they won't leave without killing a wolf. I don't want it to be one of ours." 

"...I'll be up soon to sew up his pants. I'm going to send his little brother back to the motel."

"Tell Daniel to keep an eye on him, I don't want to lose track of any hunters." Tate said quietly. "Tell Daryl to be on guard. See you when you get out here Laura." He said before hanging up the garage phone. He walked back to Dean who was still sleeping like the dead. For a moment, Tate wondered if it would be easier to just turn Dean into one of them but he knew the pack's code. Born only. Turned wolves had too many problems and there was no promise that they wouldn't cause trouble or go out of control. He ran a thumb over Dean's lips. "Here I thought you were just a pretty face." Tate said as he watched the young man sleep. 

Perhaps he could make him a whore for the pack, they wouldn't need to worry about him hunting them for their hearts. Just for their cocks. He smirked at the idea of Dean begging for it up the ass from all of the males in his pack. Wouldn't that be a fun thing to see.


	3. Start of Something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds Tate is willing to protect his baby brother for a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my RP partner for this vanished. It happens. I'm going to be trying to write for both the OC's and Dean. I'm not very good at Dean so I'm sorry everyone! Gonna try anyways!

When Dean awoke, he could hear a woman's voice lecturing someone. His head felt foggy and his ass felt sore. Someone had cleaned him up, removed the plug and tucked him into bed. He tried to focus on the woman's voice, seemed like she was really chewing into someone.

Werewolves.

Dean rolled to his feet as silently as he could. He was in a house that was owned by a werewolf pack. His stomach rolled as he looked around for an exit. The windows looked like they would creak as he found himself looking out beyond the wooden framed glass.

He could see the barn where Tate had... where he had been fucked. He swallowed, he could still feel the thrill and the excitement when he had seen those beautiful cars. Other than the car barn he could see a few dozen cows in the pasture and when he pressed his cheek against the cool glass he could see a large flock of farm ducks in a pond to the left. When he looked right, his heart sank right to his shoes.

Sammy.

Sammy had a basket in his arm and was hunting through the grass with a few other children just around his age. Dean didn't care about being quiet suddenly as he tried to open the door and to his surprise found it opened easily. The woman's voice was still going.

"He is completely irresponsible! He put every one of us in danger because he looked with his eyes and not his nose." The woman sounded less angry than Dean had originally thought and more just frustrated. 

"You are the one who had Daniel bring his little brother out here." Another voice snorted as Dean crept down the stairs. That one sounded like a male's voice. "Didn't Tate say to keep an eye on him? Laura, that doesn't mean bringing the kid out here."

"I can keep an eye on him just fine from here. As soon as he said the kid was looking for his brother and he was all alone? Like I'd leave someone scared and alone all night."

"Admit it Laura, you just wanted to see what Tate did to that guy." 

"You will shut your mouth Davis. Tate doesn't go overboard like you do often." Laura sniped back as Dean caught scent of something amazing. It smelled like there was apple pie baking. 

"Where did Tate get off to anyways?" The voice Dean had come to know as Davis asked a bit more seriously than before. 

"He is worried about the father of these two hunters." Laura spoke as Dean took a moment to marvel at how quiet the house was under his feet. It was as if everything was meant to be muffled in the house. The stairs hadn't creaked yet.

"Worried about a hunter? Tate really is nothing like his old man." Davis snorted lightly.

"And we are all grateful for that. Tate's kept us alive and he keeps us from stirring up trouble. He's a good leader, I just hope he isn't thinking with his dick."

"He totally is. You weren't there for how quick he honed in on that piece of ass. The guy walked in and started to show off, he was begging for it from Tate." Davis laughed as a door banged open.

"Laura! We've got a lot of eggs!" The voice of a young child said as Laura scolded the group for banging open the door but then thanked them for the eggs.

"I thought chickens would lay eggs in the coop, not all over the farm." Sammy's voice said as if he didn't know he was in such danger. He was inside the house now! 

"That's true for a lot of chickens, but ours wander around and clean up the bugs for us too. When they want to lay they just hide in some grass." Laura sounded like a mother now. Hadn't she before?

"Dean loves pie, are any of those staying here?" Sammy asked as Dean leaned against the wall outside the kitchen. He did not have his weapon, why had he been so stupid?! Now Sammy was in danger too!

"I usually keep a few of them back for around here." Laura's voice sounded pleased. 

"Did you want to go check and see if you could wake your brother up with a slice of pie?" Laura asked as Sam agreed enthusiastically. Dean did not need to see his brother to know his face had lit up into a huge smile. He could hear the plates moving around as Dean wondered if he should head up the stairs or if he should grab his brother and run for it. 

He hadn't heard Tate come up behind him but he felt those strong arms go around him. "He thinks I brought you home after you drank too much." The hot breath of the werewolf teased his neck as Dean felt his cock harden. He flushed in embarrassment as Tate's hand drifted below the waistband of Dean's borrowed sweatpants. Tate nuzzled his cheek against Dean's neck before he let him go. 

Just as Sam came through the kitchen doorway, balancing a plate of apple pie and a glass of milk.

"Dean! You're up!" Sam said cheerfully as he moved towards his brother. He missed the hard cock outlined against Dean's sweatpants, if Dean just woke up it was normal for him to have morning wood!

"Hey Tate." Sam said as Tate beamed at the child.

"Hey, I heard you helped Laura and the brats gather eggs and milk this morning. Thanks for that, we can always use more help around here." He said as Sam blushed. 

"It was fun to help. Come on Dean, you can eat in the kitchen!" He said as he turned back and Dean found himself entering what felt more like a family kitchen than a werewolf lair. 

He finally got a look at Laura, brown hair in a neat bun on the back of her head. She was in her late 40's by human standards and had a full body apron on top of a pair of jeans and a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. She didn't look the least bit threatening. Was she a wolf? Or were these people all trapped here by Tate?

He let Sam pull him over to the breakfast nook and found himself eating a heavenly apple pie piece as his worries faded for a brief moment. How could he be upset when he had this kind of apple pie in his mouth?

"Your dad did not come back this morning, I checked when I opened up the diner." Tate said as he slid into the bench next to Dean. "Like I told you last night, you are more than welcomed to stay." Tate's voice held a promise that they would do it again. This was his chance to say no, to run away as far as he could with Sammy.

Instead he saw Laura having Sammy help her roll out the dough for another few pies and how happy his brother was. Tate and the others were raising kids and they were happy, something told Dean that Tate wouldn't have touched him if he hadn't shown up at the bar last night.

He found himself screaming in his own head as he agreed to stick around a bit. He was agreeing to hang out with a werewolf and his pack! "Sure, if you don't mind having us." 

"Not at all, not at all."

Dean had a sinking feeling that this was going to end with him pressed against something and his ass full of Tate's dick again. That was a bad thing, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... More sex in the next chapter. Dean using his body to buy some happiness for Sam. Other wolves flirt with Dean and try to use him. Tate gets territorial. Laura throws a pie. What am I even doing?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, part 1 of I do not know how many.


End file.
